


Truth or dare: Seven deadly sins.

by Renmiriffx



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut, Spanking, The Great Game, Toys, daddy kink ?, truth of dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final plan Jim and Sherlock start to play truth or dare, which eventually leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare: Seven deadly sins.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the concept isn't the most original one, but i just had to give it a shot..  
> This is my limit, it isn't even kinky, yet still i managed to make myself blush, and i am not even the blushing type.  
> Anyways, here is yet again sheriarty smut.  
> And  
> Like always, my apologies about the typos and grammar mistakes. Still not my native language.  
> But do enjoy <3

~~~~

”Because I owe you a fall Sherlock. I.owe.you” Moriarty said looking directly into Sherlock’s icy blue eyes.

“But enough off that right now darling, let’s play another kind of game.” Moriarty stated with a more playful tune, never breaking the eye contact with the consulting detective.

Moriarty took a step back, sat back down to the chair, lifting slowly the left leg over the right one. He raised his pointer finger to his mouth, moving it between his teeth while eyes moved from Sherlock’s face to his feet and up to his face again. He tilted his head, eyebrow’s rose high on his forehead. It was sinful look, it reminted a lion who was sizing up its prey, measuring just how eatable it was.

Sherlock also sat back to his chair. The look Moriarty just gave him sent shivers right down his spine. He _knew_ what it meant. This would be bad, mean really bad. Like losing control bad. But playing games was one of Sherlock’s weaknesses, who could he refuse?

“What kind of game?” He asked voice filled with excitement, maybe even bit more than he had intended.

“I was thinking truth or dare for starters.” Moriarty lifted his finger as a gesture for Sherlock not to speak. “And don’t you even start to complain that it is dull, have I ever disappointed you? Have I ever done anything to make you feel bored?” Moriarty’s voice sounded almost loathing.

“I can’t say that you have.” Sherlock stated, switching his right leg on top of the left.

“That is right love, now choose: truth or dare?”

“Easy ones first, so truth.”

“Hmm, do you ever dream about me?”

Sherlock could have just lied to him, but it wouldn’t make any difference, Jim would see straight through it. So that wasn’t an option. Sherlock ended up with the third option; half truth.

“Yes, mostly nightmares.”

Jim chuckled a bit. “Don’t try to fool me Sherlock, I want the _FULL_ truth.”

Sherlock closed his eyes, let out an annoyed sigh and answered: “And sometimes I have erotic dreams… Involving you.” It was a good thing that Sherlock was able to control his behavior, otherwise he would have most certainly blushed.

A quick smile, pleased smile appeared on Jim’s face, but it faded as quickly as it had appeared.

“Oh, that’s so nice to hear.” Jim was barely able to hide the satisfaction in his voice.

“Your turn, and I choose truth as well.”

Something simple, but not anything too cheesy, something not too dirty, but yet still stimulating would be perfect for the moment.

“When was the last time you had sex?”

“Do you mean sex generally or what? Because I really love to masturbate thinking about you, I also like to play with toys.” Jim’s voice was high and utterly teasing.

Sherlock couldn’t be sure if Jim had really meant that or was he merely just teasing him.

“I mean intercourse.” Sherlock said, face forced to relax, he had a hard time hiding his amusement.

“You are way too formal honey, just ask when was the last time I _fucked_ someone or something, you never know just how kinky I am.” Jim gave Sherlock an evil wink.

“When you last _fucked_ anybody?” Teeth grinding against each other underlining the word fucked. Jim was way too good at this, Sherlock thought that he had chosen a simple question, but Jim was able to turn it so fucking nasty, too easy.

“Well it has been too long, I’d say about two mouths ago.” Jim’s eyes seemed to swallow Sherlock up.

“My turn. Still sticking with truth?” Jim said licking his lips.

“Yes.” Sherlock was starting to feel tension built up in his body.

“What is your kinkiest sexual fantasy? I bet you even have toys in your drawer.” Jim said, moving his hand nearer to his crotch. Nails digging into his thigh.

“I haven’t thought about it in a really long time, but public sex has always turned me on. But for the kinkiest… I’d have to say bondage and blood play.” It was Sherlock’s turn to be teasing and by the look of Jim, it had worked. Eyes foggy with pure lust, hand moving ever closer to his plaything.

“And what comes to toys, I might have some.” Sherlock bit his lower lip, narrowing his eyes.

“Do you prefer being the master or the slave?” Jim’s mask of control started to fade, voice was almost shaking.

“Well in my dreams I am always the master.” Fuck, he shouldn’t have said that, Jim would most certainly figure out just what dream he was referring to.

“Oh, is this the one erotic dream involving me?” Jim said smirking

“Maybe, maybe not.” Sherlock said teasingly. “Truth or dare?” Sherlock added.

Jim rolled his eyes. “Dare.”

“I dare you to take off your blouse.”

“How predictable, well alright then.” Jim didn’t really mind, this was a way to drive Sherlock off the edge. A slow striptease would to the trick.

Jim stood up and started taking off his suits jacket. He dropped it on the floor. Left hand loosened the tie, he pulled it over his head, letting it drop next to the jacket. Fingers started slowly unbutton the blouse. When he got the third button he stopped to look at Sherlock. His eyes were following intensely Jim’s fingers, never even blinking. His breathing was getting heavy. Irises drowned underneath the black pupils. Something was starting to get _very_ visible down in his trousers.

Jim smirked and continued unbuttoning his blouse. With all buttons open Sherlock caught a glimpse of Jim’s torso. Skin dead white like his face. Pure, mark less skin. Jim ran his hand underneath his blouse.

Clawing its way up to his face, hand stopped in front of his mouth. He let out a teasing moan to his hand. Sherlock’s fingers dug into the chair, knuckles turned white, desperately trying to stay in control. For Jim it was the most beautiful sight in the world, Sherlock swimming in lust, trying to fight back the urge.

Jim slipped first his right hand out of the blouse. Right hand sliding down his side stopping at his belt, fingers slipping into his pants, moving around from side to side. Jim freed his left hand from the blouse. It dropped onto the floor. Torso now completely exposed. Sherlock’s eyes attack it, roaming all over it. Memorizing every bit of it, every muscle, every shadow on it. It was like the finest porcelain cup on the honor place in the cabinet.

“Sexy, I know? All thought it would look even better covered with blood and bite marks.” Jim said voice filled with tension. “I believe it is my turn; truth or dare?”

Sherlock gasped. “I choose dare.”

“I dare you to be a darling and fetch your lovely toys from your bedroom.”

You wouldn’t have dare Sherlock twice. He got up and almost ran to his bedroom. Jim heard noises of rummage when Sherlock opened his wardrobe and drawers. Sherlock came back with a handful of toys. Gags, lube, those vibrating things, plugs, handcuffs, dildos, riding crop and robes. Sherlock dropped them on the kitchen table.

“My my Sherlock, I never thought you would be this kinky. Daddy likes _very_ much.”

“Enough of truth and dare, what do you wanna play next?” Jim’s voice was shaking with anticipation.

“Master and slave.” Sherlock’s voice was really husky.

“Only if I get to be the slave.” Jim’s voice was purposely begging and playful.

“Oh, I insist.” Sherlock said sinisterly.

It was like the seven deadly sins. They were already past lust, next was gluttony. For sex. Deducting from the ways they looked at each other, they could devour each other, eat the other alive.

“By the way, I don’t do save words, be as rough and dirty as you like honey.” Jim dared Sherlock

Sherlock closed the distance between them and slapped the consulting criminal’s cheek as hard as he could. Jim loved the pain, smiling through every second that it lasted.

“Wipe off that smirk of yours and start calling me daddy or sir.” Sherlock commanded.

“Oh, but I have been so naughty daddy, I _need_ to be punished.” Moriarty’s voice raised high, sing-song like.

“Yes, you have been naughty and your treatment will match up to that.”

“Daddy, will you spank me?” Jim kept pushing Sherlock

Sherlock slapped Jim again.

“Since you can’t keep your mouth shut, I’ll shut it for you.” Sherlock said with a devilish voice. This was his dark side, and oh, did he just love it.

Sherlock fetched the gag from the table along with the riding crop. He throw the gag to Moriarty.

“Put that on, now. You filthy fucking thing.” Eyes narrowing, lust bringing up his most sinister voice.

Jim did as he was told and put the gag on. Sherlock looked Jim eyes filled with lust, tongue tracing the edges of his lips.

“Fuck, you are so pretty when you are quiet.”

 Jim’s hands started to rub his own erection.

Sherlock slapped Jim’s hands with the riding crop.

“A-aa, you don’t get to play with yourself, you get to play with mine soon, if you are nice little slut.” Sherlock traced the crop over Jim’s erection. “But first, you need a little bit of spanking. Prober spanking. Drop you pants and boxers too.”

Jim unbuckled his belt and striped down his pants and boxers. He kicked them of his feet.

“Now bent over the sofa with your arse up.”

Jim did again as he was told and bent over. Sherlock placed the crop on Jim’s arse and gave it a light slap, the skin didn’t turn red. The next slap was more powerful. A pleasing groan came out of Sherlock’s mouth. Another slap, same place as the other one. Another, another, another. With every slap Jim’s body trembled more, responding to it, head tilting from site to site. His dick was getting harder and harder. Sherlock kept spanking Jim’s bottom until it turned bright red, sore and swollen from all the pain.

“You like this, don’t you?” Sherlock asked. Jim nodded as an answer. “On your knees, on the floor.” was the command.

Jim got on his knees, his dick was burning red from the long lasting erection. He felt the urge to touch it. But he didn’t dare to touch it, because he knew that Sherlock would spank him again, and that would make it even worse. As much as Jim loved to cause pain to others, he loved to receive it. Even more when it was his precious detective who was giving it to him.

“Take off my pants.”

Jim unbuckled Sherlock’s pants, striped down his boxers, revealing his hard big cock. Sherlock traced the riding crop over Jim’s cheeks.

“Take the gag off.”

Jim took it off, and he was finally able to breath properly. He swipe off the drool traces from the corners of his mouth.

“More, daddy, I need _more_.” Jim was begging.

“I see you still have the urge to speak, shut up, and fill your mouth with my cock.”

Jim placed both of his hands on Sherlock’s prick. Hands massaged it, all of its majestic length. Jim collected saliva to his mouth and licked the bell end of Sherlock’s dick, teasingly. Around in circles. First he took it haft of it on his mouth. Teeth digging into skin of it, when he moved it in and out inside his mouth. Sherlock let out low groans, he took a firm grip of Jim’s hair and started trusting into Jim’s mouth without any mercy. Sherlock was surprised that Jim didn’t have a gag reflex, which was good. Drool started tripping from the corners of Jim’s mouth. Jim’s eyes seemed to change color, they were so filled with lust.

They had gotten down to greed. The greed and the thirst for more. They needed more, or they were going die from lack of sex. Well at least their dicks would explode. Sherlock yanked Jim away from his prick. Jim was panting hard.

“Time for some real treat.” Sherlock ripped his blouse away, buttons flying around the room.

“Oh yes, sir, yes.” Jim panted like a dog.

“I’m going to make you beg release so badly.” Sherlock fetched more toys from the table.

“Give me your hands.” Sherlock said firmly.

Jim gave him his hands, and Sherlock put the handcuffs around them. Then he took the vibrating stick on his hand and started tracing it all over Jim’s body. It tickled, Jim chuckled and trembled. Sherlock pinched Jim’s nipple with his fingers. Vibrator teased Jim’s balls before moving to his opening. It slit over it, almost pushing it, but not quite. It made Jim chest move fast, breathing wasn’t steady.

“Please daddy, I need it.” Jim begged, his eyes shut from pleasure.

“Not yet slut.”

Sherlock leaned closer to kiss Jim. It was a loveless, lustful kiss. Tongues brushed against each other, taking all of the taste in. Sherlock took Jim’s lower lips between his teeth and bit it so hard that it bled. The taste of blood was salty and metallic. Sherlock parted from the kiss, licking his lips, taking all of the taste and blood to his mouth. Saving it in his tongue, making sure that he’d remember it always. He looked at Jim. He looked somehow broken with need written all over his body, and lip bleeding.

It was time for pride, making Jim beg for him, it was satisfaction. Jim was also proud of himself for bringing this side of Sherlock out of him.

“Red really suits you, makes you look even dirtier than you already are.” Sherlock took Jim by his throat. “Lean back.”

They leaned onto the sofa. Jim’s back against it and Sherlock on top of Jim. Sherlock poured lube on his hand and he applied it on his prick. Without any warning he grabbed Jim’s leg and lifted it on his shoulder and pushed himself inside of Jim. All the way through without hesitating. Sherlock could see tears worming in the corners of Jim’s eyes, but it was an act, because corner of Jim’s mouth was clearly twitching, like he was smiling.

Sherlock’s trusts weren’t nice and loving, like when making love, but raw, angry and needing. Fingers digging into Jim’s hips, making bruises on the delicate soft skin. Both of them were panting and groaning. Jim’s head pushed against the sofa, moving rabidly from site to site. Hand found its way around his dick. He had time to only stoke it twice before Sherlock noticed. Sherlock grabbed Jim’s hand, stopping Jim jerking himself off.

“Did I gave you permission to touch yourself?”

“No you didn’t, I’m sorry daddy, it won’t happen again, I promise.” Jim said sounding actually sorry.

“I have to punish you for that.” Sherlock started to carve Jim’s chest with his pointer finger. A letter S first and then the letter H. Jim grinded his teeth and moaned. Blood dripped from the marks.

“Now you have my signature carved into your flesh, now everybody knows just who your bitchy little ass belongs to.”

Sherlock lifted Jim into his lap. Hands squeezing Jim’s bottom. Jim slipped his arms in Sherlock’s back. Sherlock’s head buried into Jim’s chest. Sherlock’s hands urged Jim to move his hips. Jim pushed himself as down as he could, taking Sherlock fully inside him. He started moving his hips back and forth, making Sherlock hit his prostate every time when he moved his hips in front. Sherlock began to trust against Jim’s movements.

Jim’s fingers were scratching Sherlock’s back. Jim’s body started to shiver and his rectum began to squeeze every now and then. He was on the edge of an orgasm.

“Please… Daddy…” Jim was panting so hard, that he had hard time worming any words. “Let.. me.. come..”

Sherlock stood up, Jim wrapped his legs around him so he wouldn’t fall off. Sherlock pinned Jim against the wall roughly.

“In a minute.” Sherlock was starting to tremble himself. Sherlock kept moving inside of Jim, so hardly that it felt like Jim was splitting in two. Jim banged his head against the wall.

“I can’t... take it any mo-“ Jim released himself screaming, warm seeds sprung all around his torso and in Sherlock’s body as well. The cum started tripping onto the thighs and floor. It didn’t take long after that for Sherlock to cum as well. He released all his seed inside Jim. As he pulled out of Jim the cum tripped from Jim’s rectum. Sherlock put Jim down, but his legs didn’t carry him. He collapsed onto the floor sitting.

Sherlock offered Jim his hand, and pulled him up. Sherlock supported Jim when they walked back to the sofa. They sat down. Sherlock dug up the shoe under the sofa, where he kept his smokes. He offered Jim one. Sherlock light the zippo up and Jim leaned closer to take fire from it, they both light the smokes up and buffed out the hot smoke.

“It’s gonna hurt so bad tomorrow.” Jim said his voice was back to low and evil.

“I believe it is. But it was totally worth it.” Sherlock stated.

“But it doesn’t have to be over yet darling.” Jim said smirking.

But they had reached to sloth. Both were still too tried for round to so they settled to crossing their arms, and taking the other dick into their own hands and slowly both started to jerk each other off. Then the door cracked. John walked in the room. What the fuck?!??? Jim Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes sat on a sofa jerking each other smoking cigarettes together. Noup, this wasn’t happening John kept telling himself. He closed his eyes and slowly exhaled and opened his eyes again, but they were still there.

“Well hello there John, care to join us?” Sherlock said amused.

“NOT IN A MILLION YEARS. This isn’t happening, I can erase this from my memory. I can, I can and I will”

“Fuck off both off you!” John said before slamming the door shut and vanishing downstairs. You could hear him swearing all the way down.

“Well it was fun while it lasted.” Sherlock sighed.

“We’ll play again sometime, before your fall Sherlock. I think I should leave now.”

Jim got dressed and had gave Sherlock a sweet kiss. It was almost loving and tender.

“Chao, Sherlock Holmes.” Jim waved and disappeared from the flat.

It was mixed feelings of wrath, for the interruption of their game, because of John. And envy, because they couldn’t being playing this forever.


End file.
